I Am Sasuke Uchiha
by 23Lalagirlable
Summary: It's bad enough that I'm thrown into the Naruto world. Now I'm stuck in the body of a character that I don't even like. My solution: Completely ruin the story line! Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: This was inspired by 'I Am Itachi Uchiha?' by _Red Moon Lollipop_. I figured what would it be like if some poor, random boy got stuck in Sasuke's body.? This story will start as canon but change later on. Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

In all truth, I try not to think too much about him. Of course if you asked if I knew who we was I'd say yes, as any Naruto fan would.

His backstory is pretty interesting if not to say in the least sad.

But it's not that I like him in fact, I don't like Sasuke at all. He's an arrogant, whiny emo-brat who's obsessed with revenge. He practically turned his back on everyone who actually cared about him and ran off with that creep Orochimaru just to kill Itachi. Then when he found out the truth about Itachi's reason for killing the clan, he wants to destroy Konoha since it was the elders who ordered the massacre. Now all of a sudden he wants to be Hokage? Does Sasuke have any type of functional brain?

On top of that he's got pale skin, weird eyes and hair that resembles a bird's ass. I honestly don't know what girls see in him.

So why did I wake up in his body all of a sudden, I don't know. Last thing I remember was going to bed normally, but then waking up in a completely different room.

I first noticed something was wrong when I woke up and brushed my messy black hair out of my face. Black hair? Since when was my hair black? Last time I checked my hair was sandy brown, unless my sister somehow snuck in my room and dyed my hair as a prank. I sighed. It's way to early in the morning for this shit.

"Claire!" I yelled out but there was no answer. "Claire, I know you can hear me! What the hell made you think that dying my hair black would be funny?!" There still was no response.

Confused and frustrated, I sat up and brushed the rest of my hair out of my face. That's when I noticed my room. My bed sheets had were black and covered with the Uchiha symbol. On the opposite wall was a tall, rectangular dresser. On the wall to my left was a small wooden desk with scrolls and unfamiliar books, a picture, a Hidden Leaf headband and shuriken and other ninja weapons. I know this isn't my room because there's no way in hell my mom would ever allow weapons in my room. I got up and walked to the desk, which had a mirror on it. When I looked I nearly shat bricks at my reflection.

Pale skin, black eyes and black hair that strangely stuck up into the style of a duck's ass.

Oh my Kami/Jashin/God.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto.

I poke at my face, still staring with an expression mixed with awe and horror.

I look at the picture and it was Sasuke with his mother, father and older brother, Itachi. Only Itachi's body was marked with a red X. So I must be Sasuke before he became a genin.

. . .Might as well go with it for now. Or at least until the shock kicks in and I go completely insane.

I head to the bathroom, taking off my clothes and hop in the shower. After about twenty minutes I head back into the room. Instead of wearing Sasuke's old genin outfit, I put on a long-sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, grey shorts and blue shinobi sandals. My legs still have the bandages on them though.

I've finally realized the gravity of my situation. I'm in the world of Naruto so I can completely ruin the storyline on a whim!

Things haven't been going good in the manga, with the Fourth Great Ninja War and all. A lot of awesome people are being killed off (Jiraiya and Neji) and a lot of people I don't like are still alive (Orochimaru and Madara).

I can change things for the better!

I -Sasuke Uchiha - vow to wipe the stain of evil off of the Uchiha name.

As of right now, no more emo vengeful, spiteful Sasuke.

With a smile plastered on my face, I grabbed my headband, kunai and shuriken set and stepped out the door.

Look out world!

Here comes the new and improved Sasuke Uchiha!


	2. Chapter 1: Formation of Team 7

Chapter 2: Formation of Team 7.

**A/N: I was too lazy to edit this chapter before uploading so I'll do it tomorrow.**

* * *

I walked down the streets of Konoha, admiring the various buildings and shops. After about ten more mintues of walking I finally got to the academy. It looks pretty small but not as small as it does on television.

_'Hm. . .this place isn't as big as I thought it would be.'_

I walked down the hall until I reached Iruka's classroom. There weren't too many people I remember so I sat in the middle section alone. Naruto walked in and he sat next to me.

"Hey Sasuke." he said.

"Sup?" I replied.

"Nothing much just waiting for Sakura-chan to get here."

As if on cue, Sakura and Ino burst into the room. They were arguing about who got here first.

As soon as Sakura looked my way she smiled and ran over towards me.

_"_Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Move it, baka!" Sakura said shoving him out of the way.

I glared at Sakura. She's probably one of the few females in the series that really gets on my nerves.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted happily. "Mind if I sit next to you?" I opened my mouth to say no but Ino quickly interrupted by grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Back off Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first." Sakura growled.

"I walked into the room before you did and everybody saw it!"

"Actually I was here before either of you."

"So was I so I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Another random girl said.

"No I am!"

I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the sound of their annoying voices. I felt a sudden presence and opened my eyes to see Naruto glaring daggers at me. I just stared back with a blank expression.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!"

I don't know why but I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling in my stomach. Wait a minute. . .isn't this the part where Naruto and Sasuke-

Uh-oh.

I try to back up quickly but it was too late. Before anyone could react, Naruto's face comes crashing into mine and our lips collided.

Oh my God.

I just _kissed _Naruto.

I. Just. _Kissed._ Another. Guy.

Please excuse me while I freak out.

Son of a-

_[We're terribly sorry but due to explicit language displayed by an underage boy, this sentence has been remove for censorship purposes.]_

_- Thank you for your time._

"Naruto you're so dead." Sakura growled while cracking her knuckles.

I would've saved Naruto from the beating if I wasn't still in shock from kissing him. Why the hell are the beating up Naruto anyways? If anything, they should've kicked the guy's ass who bumped Naruto into me because it was his fault!

When all was said and done Naruto limped back to his seat beside me and Sakura sat to my left.

"Alright settle down everyone!" Iruka began. "We will began announcing the teams."

I'm going to skip straight to my team because the first six really don't matter.

"Now for Squad 7! Naruto Uzumaki. . .Sakura Haruno," Naruto stood up and cheered and Sakura dipped her head. ". . .and Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura stood up and cheered while Naruto and I both dipped our heads thinking 'I'm doomed!'.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After our teams were assigned I headed out the room and walked to the park. I didn't even realize I was being followed until I felt something whoosh past me.

"What the hell?"

"You've fallen for my trap!" a voice says before a bunch of Narutos appear before me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled before being ambushed by five Narutos and tied up and thrown into the bushes.

The real Naruto formed a hand-sign and transformed into me before walking off. I use my ninja skills to slip a kunai from my leg pouch and cut the ropes loose.

When I find Naruto. . .I. Will. Kill. Him. Where'd that bastard slip off too.

I growled looking around aimlessly for Naruto. When I got to the park I noticed Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you're back. Are you ready now? Because I'm ready to go if you are!"

I kept walking past her.

"Hey wait! Where are you going now?"

"Where's Naruto?" I asked

"There you go changing the subject again. Anyways all he ever does is pick fights with you. Then again when you don't have parents to tell you right from wrong of course you'll act out. He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" I growled out.

"Hm?"

"It's not about being scolded by your parents. You have no idea the pain of being alone."

"W-Why are you saying that?" She asked.

"Because you're an annoying bitch." I said smoothly but you can hear the disdain in my voice. I walked away, ignoring the shocked gasp turned into tears from Sakura. I know that was a little harsh but she deserved it. How can you sit there and talk about someone's parents like that? You don't even know why they aren't around.

I can't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe Naruto wouldn't act up if he had a friend. A light bulb appears above y head.

I know what I'm going to do today! (A/N: Phineas and Ferb FTW)

Operation: Befriend Naruto Uzumaki has now begun!

I went back to the academy and saw Naruto coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you?"

"Ah! How'd you escape?!" Naruto said pointing his finger at me.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I just want to ask you something."

"What do you want Sasuke?" he asked dryly.

"Why did you transform into me?"

"I thought it'd be fun to try out my new ninja skills on you so I did!" he replied. He's lying.

"It's because of Sakura isn't it?" I half asked/stated. Naruto didn't say anything as his gaze shifted away from mine.

"All I want is for her to accept me." Naruto said sadly.

I shook my head. "Naruto you and I are teammates now. So instead of fighting over a girl, how about we become friends?" I suggested.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? Especially after what I just did to you."

"It's because were both alike, you and I." I said softly. "We both have no parents and we both fear being alone."

Naruto stared at me in shock for a moment.

"So do you want to be friends?" I asked.

"Um ok." Naruto agreed.

I smiled and held out my hand and Naruto gave me a look. "What? We're friends now so let's shake on it."

Naruto shook my hand and I laughed.

Operation Befriend Naruto Uzumaki: Success!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut this short but it's late and I'm tired.**


End file.
